1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio frequency tissue ablation apparatus and method and more particularly to a radio frequency tissue ablation apparatus and method for use in the human body and particularly for the treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency tissue ablation apparatus and methods have heretofore been provided. Typically this has involved two pieces of equipment namely a radio frequency generator and a computer, typically a laptop computer. Although the radio frequency generators were provided with displays such displays were often difficult to read in certain light situations. In addition it was often difficult to differentiate between the parameters displayed. Although automatic and manual procedures were available, it was difficult to transfer from one procedure to another. In particular when transferring from automatic to manual, it was necessary to almost restart the procedure. Also in the prior radio frequency generation apparatus, it was often necessary to have an attendant along with the physician to operate the apparatus in performing the method. Also in prior radio frequency generators, it was possible to detect high impedances which automatically shut off the power making it necessary to restart the procedure if it was desired to continue the ablation process. There is therefore a need to provide a radio frequency tissue apparatus and method which overcomes these deficiencies.